


In The Murkiest Water

by honeydewed



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Selectively Mute Link, be easy on me!, he's just in love, i decided to make it, link/mipha - Freeform, mipha x link, most of this is actually pretty tame, nintendo why did you do this to them?, signing link, sweet and romantic content here, this is my first fanfic in years but i am so in need of good mipha and link content, though admittedly that's just because zora are always naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewed/pseuds/honeydewed
Summary: She told him that the lotus blooms in the murkiest water. He never noticed that she bloomed, too.





	In The Murkiest Water

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters. Because SOMEONE (Nintendo) can't let these two be happy I suppose I'm in charge of that. Everyone's 18+ and it's really tame up until the last few paragraphs. Enjoy.

She told him once that the lotus flowers bloom in the murkiest of waters. Despite whatever exists within the hidden depths they sprout from they manage to bloom. Spreading their petals against the dark water and hiding the ugliness that lie beneath the calm surface they sprout forth from. He told her that they must have been daring to push up from the waterbeds and into the world. He had no eye for flowers, he could appreciate beauty and he understood why they were beautiful. However he couldn't cultivate them, his hands weren't meant for nurturing. He supposed that they were without his reach and even if they did manage to bloom in murky waters, they would never bloom by his hand.

Her highness had dismissed him. His majesty said as he bent the knee to the king that he should take some time for himself. The princess required solitude to meditate or get in touch with herself. Whatever the reason was he hoped she found solace and peace. He knew exactly where to go.

Following the river towards the Domain was like second nature to him. He found the path all too easily and the moment it was in sight it felt like home. “Lady Mipha? She's at Veiled Falls,” the guard didn't even need him to look at him to know what he was seeking.

“Link! Link!” Sidon and his friends raced up towards him. Clawed fingers curled around his blue tunic as he tugged at him. “Link, play with us! Play with us!” Link's hand rubbed the top of the little prince's head. The children swarmed about him happily and tugged at him. The children demanded he play with them. Truthfully, he wanted to see Mipha as soon as possible but held a soft spot in his heart for children.

“ _Race?”_ he asked pointer finger wiggling in the air as he made a question mark with his hand.

The school of little guppies gasped excitedly. Admittedly, it was unfair of him to suggest such a thing. His legs were longer and he was quicker on land. He pointed towards the next guard at the outpost. He sprinted past each of them easily after pretending to be slower than the group. With a sudden burst of speed the knight sailed past them. By the time he made it to the next guard the children all gathered among each other to discuss what to do next. They only had so much time to play, the sun was setting and they would be going to bed soon.

The lanterns at the edge of the bright illuminated the wild area. Sunset fireflies were just beginning to come out to call out to one another with their light.

He waded through the tall grass and wildflowers. It reached his waist and as he wandered towards the waterfall he slowed himself. Moments in solitude were rare now. He was usually at the princess' side. As he kept close to the edge of the cliff side he peered at the center of the Domain. He'd have to give his regards to his majesty King Dorephan but his thoughts were on the Zora Champion.

Mist floated across the tall grass. The sound of rushing water filled the Hylian's ears. The egrets took into the air off to find their nests for the evening. His boots found traction along the stone as he climbed up the rocks and stopped short at the sight before him.

The Zora princess was waist deep in the water. Bathed in moonlight with the pale pink petals of the lotus flowers bobbing atop the ever moving currents took his breath away. Without the bright blue cloth the princess bestowed upon the Champion, without her jewelry she stood still and quiet. The canary yellow nails of the Hyrulean native clung to a lotus stalk as she examined the flower with her honey colored eyes. He must have made a sound because she turned suddenly.

The recognition in her eyes warmed his heart. “Link,” his name hung in the air as he felt heat creep along his face. His heart fluttered and she smiled reaching out to him. Beckoning him towards the water he walked over slowly. His boots felt heavy despite his footsteps being light. He thought about telling her she was lovely. Ruby red lips exposed her sharp teeth, “Oh Link, I wasn't expecting you.” It never occurred to him how little she wore until there was nothing on her at all. She wasn't ashamed of her nakedness. Most Zora wore little more than armor. She looked vulnerable without the necklace around her throat and bracelets that hugged her wrist feeling her pulse. Even the headdress with the Zora's emblem molded on it was lovingly tucked away in her sash she placed on a rock near the edge of the water. As she began to leave it he held his hand up. A knowing look crossed her face and she nodded.

She was a better fighter than him or perhaps her healing magic was cosmetic. Whenever her hands blessed with magic kept close to his skin she removed what would be a scar. The idea of something nicking her, chipping away at her, it didn't sit well with him despite her being a more capable fighter than him. She was stronger than she looked. As much as he wished to protect her she was probably better at protecting him.

He peeled off his boots. Stepping out of them and leaving them close to her belongings. “I wasn't expecting you,” she said again. “I'm glad you're here.” When they were children he supposed he was embarrassed by the state of her undress. He'd been shy and wouldn't look at her. Though he found little to be ashamed of now. She was gentle on the eye, all pleasing curves. Not a sharp angle on her, no jagged scars either. He kept his undergarments on as he sat near the edge of the water. She had a habit of getting him wet and he didn't want to soak himself completely. The grass at the bed of the waterfall clung close to his feet.

He was glad, too. Happy to see something so beautiful. She was the most difficult thing for him to leave. Cloistered within the high palace walls of the castle keeping close to her highness he thought of the lazy afternoons spent at the riverside and swimming with her. He smiled.

She moved further away from him coyly. Expecting to bring him in closer to her. The waterfall behind her bubbled up and as she pressed her back against a nearby rock she told him about her day. She spoke of her people, how she and Ruta were getting along, she spoke of her brother, and she told him about her father. She also said she was working on something new and he listened.

The two of them were naturally quiet. However, when it was the two of them she often took the lead. He never minded he could listen to her voice day in and day out. Mipha never wasted her time in speaking about anything she didn't wish to address. She spoke passionately, freely and he envied her for it. Her hands moved every so often to make a point and she would smile.

He wasn't sure when he slipped deeper into the water but he wanted to be close to her. A flat palm pressed atop his chest, tracing a scar. His hand pressed against her cheek. Her skin was smooth. Unmarred and beautiful. He thought that he shouldn't be handling something so precious, so stunning. He wished he could say something to her, anything. He wanted to tell her that she was beautiful and he missed her fiercely when they were apart. “Mipha.” His voice always sounded harsh on his ears.

“I'm here,” and as she cupped his face with her claws the tension he once held in his body melted away. He leaned forward forehead pressed atop hers. She was gentle with him. Everyone treated him like a weapon but only she treated him like he was something that was meant to be protected.

Her body was familiar and as his hand drew away from her face he felt her sink into him. Her body felt like it was a part of his the moment she pressed against him. “I missed you,” she said when he couldn't say it and he felt weak and foolish for not telling her. He could never tell her what he felt deep inside. So he chose to let his lips press atop her scarlet skin. Hoping he could tell her without words.

When she drew him out of the water the grass embraced his back and he felt at peace beneath the moonlight with her hovering above him. Her teeth sank into his skin on occasion and he spoke her name again and again it being the only word he loved to speak and one she loved to hear. The sounds of their lovemaking drowned out by the waterfall and crickets. Her hands thread into his as she held his hands and kept above him riding him like the tide.

Every part of her fit him so perfectly. He was certain the two of them were made for each other as she gasped his name over and over, it sounded so nice when she said it. She drew blood when she released and he felt her rub against him and help him finish. She curled against his side eyeing him hazily with her golden eyes.

He cleaned her off playfully with his hands she smacked the back of his wrists in a teasing manner and he cleaned her off of him. He made a nest of his clothes for her to relax on top of and held her. He wasn't sure if he had hands that were meant to handle her or flowers. His thumb ran across her shoulder. He wasn't sure when she bloomed into something so beautiful or if she'd always looked like that but he thought to himself that it hardly mattered. If she was content to blossom near him then he would do his best to protect her.

She moved to heal the bite wounds she caused.

Perhaps of course she could protect him, too.

 


End file.
